


Better Than Me

by hunters_from_stark_tower



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Iron Man - Freeform, Smut, Tony stark one shot, marvel fic - Freeform, tony stark fic, tony stark imagine, tony stark smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-05
Updated: 2018-05-05
Packaged: 2019-05-02 18:51:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14551137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hunters_from_stark_tower/pseuds/hunters_from_stark_tower
Summary: (Author: Emma)Based off the song “Better Than Me” by Hinder.Find us on Tumblr: https://hunters-from-stark-tower.tumblr.com





	Better Than Me

Tony’s POV

You know, I’ve done a lot of stupid things. The tabloids, the papers, they’re all full of my regrets. But none of those things compares to this. It’s like a physical pain somewhere in my heart, hidden behind the glow of this arc reactor. I never should have left but she deserved better. Doing the right thing doesn’t always feel good in the end. In my case, it hurts like hell.

 

\-----

Reader’s POV- One Year Earlier

“Tony, stop. We’re gonna get caught,”, you giggled as Tony’s lips sucked at your neck, his hips pressing you against the wall of the tiny dressing room.

“C'mon,” he mumbled against your skin. “This is not the worst thing we’ve been caught doing.”

The skirt you were trying on was being slowly pushed up as Tony’s hand traveled up your thigh, his fingertips sending goosebumps across your skin. Then you felt two long fingers press against your clit over the fabric of your underwear before sliding down to rub against the soaking wet material that was sticking to your skin.

“Jesus Y/N,” he mumbled into your neck with an intake of breath and before you could react he was turning you to face away from him, your cheek now pressing against the cold wall.

You heard the sound of Tony’s belt clinking behind you as he undid the buckle and then your skirt was being pushed up followed immediately by the fabric of your underwear being pulled down until they were loose enough to fall down your legs, landing around your ankles.

“Open up for me baby,” Tony purred as he pressed himself up against you, the silky slide of his cock against your ass making you groan and arch your back. You shifted your feet, widening your stance and lifting up on your tips toes to make the angle easier. Tony rubbed his cock head between your slick folds, testing how ready you were. God, you were ready.

With a slow and steady thrust Tony pushed into you from behind and when a loud moan threatened to spill from your lips his hand clamped over your mouth, stifling the sound.

“You’re gonna have to be quiet,” he whispered, hot breath ghosting over the shell of your ear as he drew out of you only to push back inside before you had a chance to catch your breath. You nodded your head frantically, knowing there was only about a fifty-fifty chance of you actually adhering to that promise. Tony dropped his hand from your mouth and you felt the pressure of his fingertips dig into your hip and you braced yourself against the wall with your hands just in time for him to start pumping into you at a brutal pace.

Time was of the essence. You knew you’d have a store associate of some sort show up eventually and Tony had every intention of making you come before then. As his quick pace kept up, his cock dragging in and out of you smoothly, your toes curling against the wood paneled floor, his free hand crept around and began rubbing messy circles over your clit.

“I need you to come for me, Y/N. C'mon baby.”

The fingers pressed against your clit halted their movement and simply held pressure as Tony fucked into you at just the right angle and then your were coming, your forehead pressed against the wall as you brought your hand up in front of your mouth, teeth biting into your knuckles to keep yourself quiet. 

By the time you came back to your senses Tony was unsticking himself from your back and straightening your skirt as he stepped away. You turned on shaky knees to look at him fumbling with his jeans, trying to work his still hard cock back into them in some way that was semi-comfortable.

“You didn’t come,” you stated and Tony was still working on his pants when he looked up at you, his flushed face pulled up in a smile.

“Didn’t wanna make a mess. It was worth it though.”

You shook your head and placed a hand over his, halting his movements.

“Uh uh,” you said as your fingertips grazed the head of his cock still poking through the waistband of his pants. “I got you.”

And then you were on your knees and Tony was the one biting back a moan.

 

\-----

Tony’s POV- Present Day

I can’t tell you how many times I’ve thought about that day. How many times I’ve replayed it in my mind, or how many times I’ve made myself come remembering how she felt. I remember every detail of that day, and not just the sex but the way she wouldn’t let go of my hand afterward as we strolled through every other store in the mall. Or the way she sang in the car on the way home, like she was the most content, carefree person alive. Or the way she held onto me as she fell asleep that night, her head nestled against my chest, fingers coming to lay just on top of the arc reactor, it’s soft glow lighting her face up as she dozed.

I think one of the things that caught me the most off guard after she left, after I made her leave, was how empty it would feel sleeping without her. I still remember exactly what it felt like to have her here with me and without her here I can barely breathe let alone sleep. I miss her too much.

So why am I here standing on her front doorstep at two thirty-seven in the morning? That’s a good question. I wish I knew. Because the smart thing would be to leave, or better yet, to not have come here in the first place. I pushed her away for a reason and that reason hasn’t changed. I cause destruction. Whether it’s intentional or not it’s what I do and I can’t…I won’t… have her feel the tremors of my mistakes.

But I’m still here. It’s raining and I’m freezing and I need to leave but instead I end up knocking on the door and I hold my breath as I wait.

Then her porch light turns on.

 

\-----

Reader’s POV

The sound of knocking against your front door rouses you from a fitful sleep. You’d been sleeping on the couch a lot lately because the bed seemed too empty without Tony there and so the knock seemed a lot louder without your closed bedroom door to block out the sound.

You hurried to the front door and lifted up on your toes to see through the peephole and your heart felt like it stopped when you recognized who it was.

Tony.

You weren’t sure whether to be happy or terrified. You’d missed him so much and over the past few weeks you’d been working hard to get over him. Well, you weren’t over him but you weren’t crying every night anymore and that was a start. But now he was here and just his presence threatened to destroy all the progress you’d made. You shouldn’t open the door. You should just go back to bed and pretend like you weren’t home.

But instead you reached over and your hand found the switch to the porch light and flipped it on. There was no going back now.

“Tony?”

You opened the door slowly and when your eyes landed on the man standing in front of you it was all you could do not to let out a sob of relief. It felt like it had been so long since you’d seen him. And even though on the inside you were a mess, on the outside you still managed to look calm somehow.

“Hey.”

The sound of his voice caught you off guard almost as much as seeing him did and you tried your best not to react, not to reach out to him or fall into his arms like you so desperately wanted to. Instead you found the strength to square your shoulders, and when you spoke the firmness in your voice surprised you.

“What are you doing here?”

For a moment Tony didn’t answer and that gave you a chance to really study him. His clothes were wet from the rain pouring just a few feet away. His eyes were wide, like he was surprised you answered and even more surprised to actually see you standing in front of him. He brought his hand up and shoved it through his hair causing the short, wet strands to stick up at wild angles. It felt like forever before he answered and when he did, his explanation still didn’t help any.

“I guess I just miss you.”

There was a moment of silence. I moment so tense with pain and so thick with want that it made it almost hard to breathe. You moved first, or maybe he did. It didn’t really matter because in seconds you were stepping across the threshold of the house, the damp night air chilling your skin as you were pushed up against the siding just to the left of your door.

“Tony,” you gasped as his hands wound their way into your hair as he crowded you against the wall. Your fingers were curled into the fabric of his soaked hoodie, gripping tight, holding him to you. And then he was kissing you and you were kissing him and for just a second it felt like a weight was lifted from your shoulders.

“God, I missed you,” Tony breathed against your lips as he nipped at your lips. Your mouth opened to answer but instead Tony swallowed your words by licking into your mouth, his tongue warm and insistant against yours as he tasted you.

And then you were pushing against his chest, pushing until he detached his lips from yours, pushing still until he let go of your hair and backed up just enough to not be touching you at all.

“You have to leave.”

Tony’s chest was heaving, his breathing quick and shallow, just like yours. And you expected him to be shocked at your sudden change in demeanor but he wasn’t. He just looked defeated, like the world had suddenly grown just a little darker around him.

“I know. You deserve better than me. You do.”

You didn’t agree with that. Never did. But you weren’t going to backtrack when you’d come so far, so close to maybe not loving him one day. You weren’t going to go through this heartache again.

“I’m sorry,” you choked out. You clenched your teeth, willing yourself not to cry.

“Don’t be,” he said, eyes glistening. “You don’t have anything to be sorry about.”

And with that he turned and began making his way down your front steps, the rain re-wetting his clothes and turning them a few shades darker. You drew in a shaky breath before making your way inside and the door was just inches from clicking shut when you heard his voice echo over the sound of the raindrops.

“I’m sorry for everything.”

You didn’t wait to hear if he said anything more. Instead you just shoved the door closed, your tears flowing freely now over your cheeks. You snapped the deadbolt lock into place and turned and then you were sliding to the floor, back pressed against the door as you lowered yourself. And that’s where you stayed, crying, until the sound of Tony’s car was drowned out by the storm and the only thing left for you to do was to pick up the pieces of your broken heart…again.


End file.
